Cisna
Cisna was the princess of Balandor; she later becomes the Queen after her father, King Valtos of Balandor, is assassinated. Background When Cisna was young, she ran into Leonard and tried to catch a butterfly on his head. She failed to get it, but her friendly smile was forever caught in Leonard's mind. At a very young age, Princess Cisna witnessed the murder of her mother, Queen Floraine. A single Farian assassin called Sarvain, later known as high preist Ledom, infiltrated the castle and took Queen Floraine's life before escaping unscathed. While this act brought the fighting conflict between Balandor and Faria to a new more violent level, it had a much more important, and tragic, effect on the young Princess. Princess Cisna did not speak for several years after her mother's death. Though she remained kind and caring, her lack of speech and resulting quiet and introverted nature left her father feeling that a gulf had errupted between them. He consulted his best and brightest clerics and scholars, but none could heal her ailment. It was an injury of the heart and mind, rather than of the body, and only Princess Cisna herself could change that. White Knight Chronicles: Ancient Heartbeat The White Knight Cisna came to the peace conference held on her eighteenth birthday, as she attended she remained quiet and sad the Magi forces attack. Her father tries to lead her to safety but he is cut off by General Dragias. She watches in horror as he kills her father. She breaks her years of silence as she begs her father not to die and leave her all alone, but he thanks her for hearing her voice one last time as he passes on. Dragias then turns his attention to her but Leonard arrives and saves her and accidentally reveals he cares about her. Eldore then directs them to go to the catacombs where they encounter the White Knight. As pyredeamos attacks and Leonard moves to utilize the white Knight wizel, Cisna sings a magic song out of sheer instinct and allows Leonard to become the pactmaker of the knight and defeats the monster. However, the victory is short lived as Dragias and Belcitane kidnap her. The Black Knight Later, she makes contact with Leonard's Team through a Bigelow and she tells them the Magi are taking her to the desert. However, she cuts communication to protect the bigelow from Dragias and Belcitane as Dragias explains the level of her amazing power. She reestablishes contact with Leonard alone to properly thank him for saving her life. When Leonard tells her that they will come to rescue her, she knows he will because she believes in him, and she allows him to be on a first name basis with her. They dance romantically on the lake where the two appear to begin a relationship. She promise they will talk each soon. Yulie spies on them, and seems upset by the romantic connection Leonard and Cisna display. The Beautiful Assassin At the desert ruins, Belcitane tries to force her to awaken more power, but she admits she has no idea what she did at the castle when she released the White Knight. Leonard then appears to save her, but Belcitane threatens to break her arm if Leonard doesn't surrender his ark. As he does, the ark refuses Belcitane in a ray of light, light that gives Kara enough cover to rescue Cisna. As the White Knight fights a grand Gigas, Cisna awakens more of her power and gives the White Knight the Argent Shield to defeat the gigante. However, Belcitane uses the distraction to recapture her. Dragons of Greede Later, she recontacts the group telling them about the Dragon Knight's ark and how Dragias has been missing for awhile. She reappears in the temple and uses her synchro song to allow Caesar to become the Dragon Knight's pactmaker. Victorious, the group tried to save Cisna but Shapur assassinated Belcitane which keeps her saviors from saving her. Finally she hatches a plan to destroy the Black Knight. Betrayals and Bugs With her ancient memories awakening and showing her powerful magic and artifacts to stop the Knights, Cisna convinces Magi leader Grazel to allow a trade for her and Leonard's Team's arks. She chose the spot so that either the White Knight or the Dragon Knight could get the Talion sword. However, Grazel double crosses her and gives Leonard a girl who looks like Cisna but is a assassin. The real Cisna uses her powers to unseal the blade for the White Knight, and Grazel leaves with her again. The Sun King As Leonard's Team reaches her in Dogma Rift, she is unconscious and hurt because Grazel forced her to sync him with the Sun King. Despite her injuries she manages to temporarily drain him of power, something he doesn't take kindly to as he stabs her in retaliation since he doesn't need her anymore. She accepts her fate since she helped Leonard and his friends but Leonard and Eldore save her. Seeing Dogma Rift being destroyed, Cisna summons Mighty Airship Shahgna for the others to escape to. She then returns home with them and is made Queen of Balandor and prepares a grand alliance against the Magi. However, she seems to make a reference that something very evil is waking up but she doesn't clarify. White Knight Chronicles: Awakening of Light and Darkness Miu's Rescue Cisna, now Queen Cisna, smiles as Leonard enters the room and bows to her. They talk to each other, Cisna explaining how Scardigne of Faria needs their help to guide Princess Miu out of Faria, as she is in danger of being assassinated during the Farian Civil War. Return of the Black Knight When they return, Cisna gives Miu a good room to stay in along with two Farian Guards. She then tells the party that the Magi forces are moving towards Balandor through Greydall Plain. Caesar then volunteers, along with Leonard and the rest of the team, to stop the Magi in their tracks. The Moon Princess Cisna becomes horrified to learn that Leonard overexerted himself from overusing the White Knight's power. She tends to Leonard, much to Yulie's discomfort as the two finally have their first conversation together. She decides that Leonard has been fighting too much which causes Yulie to berate her for not knowing that Leonard fights because he wants to help. Cisna accepts these words as Yulie runs off crying. It becomes apparent to her that Yulie also has feelings for Leonard causing a huge rift between the two. Cisna watches from the exit of Greydall Plain as Caesar is fighting for his life against the Magi's Dragons and numerous soldiers to exhaustion. Then, Leonard comes, very weak but wanting to fight, and Cisna says she loves Leonard and doesn't want to lose him. Then, Yulie, the new Moon Princess, kills the Dragon attacking Caesar and blows up the monoships giving Caesar and Cisna the much needed relief. Wrath of the Sun King Cisna explains that the only way they can fight the Magi and the Sun King is with a weapon called Falcyios, which can only be found in the past. Cisna then travels back in time, with the help of Eldore, to when her ball was ruined and Dragias kills her father. The team then fights Dragias which is really Sarvain revealed to really be Clyde Ledom of the Magi. After beating him, Cisna runs to her father, and he tells her about the White Knight, and gives Cyrus the Balandor Crest. When they return to the future, Cisna is knocked out. Cisna then dreams about her mother, Queen Floraine, who unlocks her memories as Queen Mureas Cisna wakes up, shocked that her "dream" wasn't real as she felt as it was. Now that Cisna knows how to create the Sword, she asks Cyrus, and Miu to give her their Royal Crests. Using much power, Cisna creates the Holy Sword and gives it to Leonard, as it is the only chance they have to stop Grazel and the Sun King from killing Yulie and Caesar. Cisna thanks everyone for fighting valiantly, but the war is very far from over. Archduchess Miu appears and says that Faria will aid Balandor in defeating the Magi menace. Cisna quickly objects, as she doesn't want another Farian to do die on Balandor's account. Miu says she doesn't care, and she thinks of their Nations as friends and they will help Balandor in the war. However, she needs some time to prepare her guard and her army, and leaves. Cisna dismisses everybody, as they are about to fight for the freedom and Balandor, which will force them to fight for their lives. Red Horn Island Siege Cisna leads her army into battle to destroy Red Horn Island, during the fight she decides that Leonard's Team, minus Leonard, must infiltrate it. When the Farians come to help, but are stopped with a massive cannon, which Leonard must destroy in order to have them siege the island. After it's destruction and the release of a Super Gigas, the island blows up, but a massive airship rises out of the dust only to be barely stopped by the Demithor. The Rise of Madoras Cisna joins the team to infiltrate the ship, but crash Shahgna in the process. Cisna and Leonard's team enter Grazel's throne room on his mobile command base. After a fight with all five Knights, Leonard is sucked into a dark void with all the Knights which Ledom protects. Emperor Madoras comes out of the void, and reveals himself as Leonard's doppelganger and mocks Cisna for having a lover that was apart of him, her past life's mortal enemy. When Madoras is defeated, Cisna attacks him with a beam of Ancient Magic, and releases Leonard. They then all flee the ship and return home where the alliance celebrates it's victory. Powers and Abilities Ancient Magic Like her previous incarnation, Queen Mureas, Cisna is a wielder of the Ancient Magic, a branch of magic created by the Athwani mages to weaken and seal the Yshrenian's Incorruptus weapons. As such Cisna can suppress or enhance a Knight's powers or unlock powerful weapons for their use. However her powers took some time to develop as a result of a seal placed by her mother when Cisna was younger in order to keep her identity as the reincarnation of Queen Mureas a secret from enemy kingdoms. In the original game, Cisna's magic was at it's early stages of development. She mostly used her powers to break the seals of the first three Knights: White, Dragon and Sun King. She also used her powers to unlock weapons for Leonard's Knight, Wisel, such as a special shield that allowed him to defeat the Grand Gigas, or the Tallion blade, an Athwani sword created to damage a Knight's body. At the end of the game her control over her magic had increased to the point were she was able to suppress the Sun King's powers. During the second game, her powers had greatly progress as a result of colecting the three Crests, which allowed her to gain full access to Mureas's memories and most of her powers, such as combining the Crests to create the Holy Sword Falcyon, a weapon created specifically to damage the Sun King's armor. As her powers can weaken and seal Incorruptus, they can also weaken the Yshrenian Emperor Madoras. Cisna used a blast of magical energy to weaken the immortal emperor and force him to leave Leornard's body, though she was unable to destroy him, due to his immortality and due to her not having reached her full potential as noted by Madoras himself. Relationships Leonard Cisna met Leonard at a young age, too young for her to remember. However, when she lost everyone and everything important to her, Leonard saved her admitting he cared about her. Because of his bravery and caring, this unlocked similar feelings in Cisna. In trailers for the second game, Cisna appears to be a bedside aide to an injured Leonard despite the fact that she is queen at this point showing the length of her new found feelings. Cisna also has unwilling to allow Leonard to sacrifice himself. When Leonard was injured she begged him not to fight despite the fact that Caesar desperately needed the aid. Yulie Though they never truly speak to each other in the first game, the trailers for the second game show that Cisna and Yulie have a complex relationship at best. It appears they are both aware they both have romantic feelings for Leonard and this causes a rift between them. Despite this it appears that they are close friends are very respectful towards each other. In the Japanese version, Cisna calls Yulie "Yulie-san" which translates to Ms Yulie showing that despite her higher status to her, Cisna is still kind to her. However, since their conversion about Leonard, the two realize a large division between them due to their feelings for Leonard. The two have yet to openly compete for him. Trivia *The way that Cisna and Miu's fathers were during the game are almost the same, as they were both murdered, and their daughters later become the Queens of their nations. *"Cisna" means "fountain" in Hebrew. *She calls Yulie "Miss Yulie". Whknp3294.jpg Whknp3292.jpg E256c3ea66-white-knight-chronicles-29493.jpg Whknp3125.jpg 140811 WKC2 004.jpg 5e5e04d7d5-white-knight-chronicles-29505.jpg WKC2 015.jpg Whknp3866.jpg Whknp3523.jpg Whknp3422.jpg Whknp3421.jpg Whknp3420.jpg Whknp3363.jpg Whknp3291.jpg Whknp3163.jpg Whknp3127.jpg Whknp3126.jpg Whknp3113.jpg Whknp3090.jpg Whknp3072.jpg Whknp3257.jpg Show-gamepix,28593.jpeg Show-gamepix,28590.jpeg Show-gamepix,28574.jpeg wkcss_74830.jpg wkcss_74831.jpg wkcss_74845.jpg 944x531.jpg whiteknight2444.jpg whiteknightchronicles-209.jpg Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:Royalty